


Make a Good Memory

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Homecoming, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Episode IX but, Scissoring, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Rey heads back to her old home for a night, accompanied by Kaydel.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Make a Good Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thoughts of pretty you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448352) by [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler). 



To Kaydel’s eyes it’s a warm, soothing dusk, which lights the clear sky of Jakku and casts gentle, rolling shadows over the dunes. But for Rey it’s different. She looks at her old home and thinks about what this sight meant to her for so long. Another day used up in this desolate place, another night alone.

Her girlfriend is a little way down the dune, trudging up. She can’t walk on the sand as quickly as Rey does. “It still in one piece?” she asks, finally reaching her and seeing the old AT-AT up close.

Rey turns to her, smiling a little. “Looks like it, at least from the outside.”

“Honestly I’m amazed there’s anything left,” Kaydel admits. “From what you said about the scavengers out here.”

Rey shrugs a little. “There aren’t many scavengers out this way anymore. Niima Outpost got smashed up pretty thoroughly by the First Order, the day Finn and I escaped.”

“And by you in the Falcon.”

“Aaaand by me in the Falcon,” she laughs – though there is a twinge of guilt there when she thinks about how easily she could have killed a lot of people. She leaves that out of the conversation. “But you’re interrupting. What we saw today at Niima? Not even half the size it was before.”

Kaydel whistles and adjusts her backpack. “So you wanna go look?”

“Let’s.”

It feels strange, to be back here. But could it be anything but strange, to just pay a visit to what felt like a cage, even then?

The lock she had built– ten portions, a hungry week she endured to feel secure in the place – and fitted herself is still there. The key is long gone, taken off her by Kylo Ren when he first captured her. But she raises her hand to the metal and using the Force, works the mechanism so the deadbolts pull back. She ducks in, Kaydel following her.

Inside the onetime troop compartment it’s dark. There’s a layer of dust almost everywhere, but the seals have held firm. As far as Rey can tell, the hold is completely undisturbed.

“Stars,” Kaydel says as her eyes adjust to the gloom. “You barely had more room here than on the Falcon.”

“Didn’t matter too much when I was younger,” Rey replies. “I hadn’t seen how other people lived.”

“That’s not really the point. I mean… oh my.” She’s managed to make out the thousands of regular scratches on the far wall. She comes closer to Rey. “Your days. How many are there?”

Rey shakes her head. “I lost count four years ago. I don’t know how many.”

“Too many.” Kaydel’s voice is thick with emotion as she embraces Rey from behind. It's a little muffled too, her face against Rey’s back. “No one should ever do that to a little girl.” Out of the corner of her eye, Rey spies tears in Kaydel’s.

“Hey.” She turns and returns the hug. “That little girl found a family, didn’t she?” She kisses her lightly. “That girl found you.”

Kaydel’s eyes are still brimming, but that elfin smile has broken through again. “Then tell me Rey, what are we doing here?”

Rey eyes the wall of scratches again. “I’d like to remember this place for something good. Just one good thing.”

“So, a sleepover in an AT-AT?” Mouth slightly open, Kaydel nods. “I’m up for that… but now I’m looking over in that corner and your old cot… how did it even fit you on your own?”

Rey guesses she just curled up tight, back then.

“Well, I’m not having it.” Kaydel whips off her backpack and pulls out a bedroll. “You brought yours too, right?”

They lay them down together, before Kaydel goes to the cot and strips it of sheets to add to the nest she’s building. Then she inspects her work, hands on hips. “That’s the second time I’ve rearranged your room for you,” she points out wryly. “Am I gonna have to do this every time we get a place, Rey?”

“Oh, I think I’m learning from your example now,” Rey retorts as Kaydel kicks off her boots. “But thanks.” She puts her lips to Kaydel’s again in a lingering kiss. “I don’t know if I say it enough, but I’m so glad to have you.”

Kaydel’s hands have crept to the hem of her vest. “You show it, and that’s enough for me.” She eases the vest up, grinning as she exposes Rey’s breasts, and then she’s pushing her down onto the pile of sheets.

Rey responds by unbuckling Kaydel’s belt, pulling down her trousers and then the tight undershorts that her girlfriend is so fond of. She kisses and nuzzles against the golden curls between Kaydel’s thighs, watching her unbutton her shirt.

Rey impatiently reaches up to Kaydel's bra and tugs, just trying to yank it down and Kaydel with it, but too fast and too hard. She hears two sharp snaps and Kaydel drops awkwardly into her lap. Rey stares at her in panicked confusion for a moment before the garment falls forward, its shoulder straps gone. She starts to burble apologies but Kaydel drowns her out with laughter.

Kaydel shucks off the ruined bra, still laughing, but she keeps the shirt. Rey doesn’t want to wait any longer and buries her face within, kissing her way down from Kaydel’s throat until she reaches a breast. There she takes Kaydel’s nipple in her mouth and runs her tongue across it in slow circles, feeling it harden even more. She’s aware in a background way of Kaydel undoing her belt and trousers, but she’s focused on the scent and heat of her body, her ears full of Kaydel’s whispers and gasps.

Kaydel takes a hold of Rey’s waist and leans her back onto the pile of sheets, before lying on top of her and pushing her tongue into Rey’s mouth. One thigh rests between Rey’s legs, and as Kaydel moves against her, Rey realises how wet she already is.

Kaydel’s mouth latches onto her breasts, just for a few moments each. Then she’s making her way down Rey’s body, planting kisses on the taut belly that seems to fascinate her endlessly, while she tugs Rey’s trousers down.

She kisses through the damp cloth of her knickers, eyes darting up to Rey each time she feels her twitch and shudder. Next she takes the waistband in her teeth, peeling Rey’s knickers away before sitting up and whipping them off completely. With that she’s back to planting kisses on Rey’s stomach, her pubic hair, her…

“Del.” Kaydel freezes except for her eyes and brow, her lips pressed again Rey’s mound. Rey chuckles a little at the sight, but shakes it off. “I don’t want to take turns. Come here.”

“Mm hmm?” Kaydel pivots around at that, to lie along Rey’s body, placing her hips over Rey’s chest. Rey runs her hands over her buttocks, marvelling as if for the first time at the soft pinkness of her folds.

Kaydel is quicker to start in earnest, and Rey moans as she feels lips on her vulva, just the hint of a probing tongue. She responds with a single finger, running it between Kaydel’s lips and feeling fresh heat in her own cunt as they part. She feels rather than hears Kaydel’s hum of approval, thrumming in her belly.

She keeps her finger moving up and down between Kaydel’s folds, raising her mouth to lap at her clit. But she’s struggling to focus – Kaydel has found her rhythm, strumming Rey’s clit with one nimble fingertip with her tongue digs into her cunt, and it makes Rey twitch and shudder.

Rey plunges two fingers into Kaydel and begins to thrust hard with her hand, but she’s losing this race. Kaydel knows how close Rey is, and one hand comes snaking down to stroke her own clit.

Rey’s pleasure crests, and here, with no one else for clicks around, she feels no need to muffle her screams. Kaydel delights in it, clenching tighter and tighter around Rey’s fingers and continuing to stroke herself. Regaining control, Rey pulls her fingers away and replaces them with her tongue. It takes only a few moments more for Kaydel too to buckle, whimpering and then crying out as she collapses, sliding sideways off Rey.

They stay that way, lying side by side in the dying light for a few minutes, Rey gently holding Kaydel’s ankle. But she’s not done yet, and soon she’s kneeling up and crawling over onto Kaydel. They kiss deeply, their tongues rolling against each other, squeezing each other’s breasts.

Kaydel tips her onto her back, running her hands over Rey’s hips and stomach. Rey enjoys it for a few more seconds, before she pulls back sharply. “I want that lovely cunt of yours,” she growls.

“So what’s new?” Kaydel grins.

Rey matches her feral expression, raising herself up on her elbow. “I want it against mine. I want you to take me, ride me.”

Kaydel bites her lip, eyes glinting as they catch the red sunlight. “ _Yeah_. Yeah, I want that too.”

And so they couple there on the floor, entwined on the blankets in the half-light, Kaydel straddling Rey and pressing her mound against hers. She pulls Rey’s left leg up, holding her thigh against her belly and kissing along her shin. With her right hand she reaches across, taking hold of Rey’s hip.

Rey begins thrusting upward as soon as Kaydel’s got comfortable. Kaydel responds by rotating her hips, swivelling, before she begins pushing back against Rey. A sinuous motion, a wave breaking again and again on the shore. “Ah yeah,” she murmurs huskily, moving faster and making her breasts jiggle. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Rey gasps in reply, taking hold of Kaydel’s arse and squeezing hard. “Oh, that feels good."

Kaydel bares her teeth, pushing harder.

Rey surges up, kissing her hard, before Kaydel breaks off and pushes her back down into the blankets. Rey lets out a long moan, thrilled by the fervour she’s awakened in Kaydel and the sheer intimacy of the act.

She feels it all, the way the soft, damp hair between Kaydel's legs brushes against hers. The heat of her nub. "You look so hot down there," Kaydel says, speeding up. Sweat breaks out on her forehead, and Rey knows it has on hers too. "Give yourself to me Rey, I _want your sex..._ "

They’re both wild with desire. Rey can feel it, their thighs slick and trembling. But this time Kaydel is closer, breathing fast, her little breasts bouncing. She bends forward, staring into Rey’s eyes, her expression pleading. Rey grins at her and their lips meet in a hungry kiss. Then she's pressing a hand between Kaydel’s breasts to tip her back just a little, putting her sex fully against the wet heat of Kaydel’s.

"I love you," Kaydel gasps, feeling it too. She comes just a second later, throwing back her head as she slows, thrusting hard and shudderingly against Rey. Her whimpers and the heaving of her breasts finally push Rey over, and even as Kaydel recovers, Rey climaxes in turn. She grabs Kaydel roughly by the shoulder, dragging her down to kiss her, moaning into her mouth as she comes undone.

Her climax ebbs away slowly and she lets her head fall back, giggling as Kaydel smothers her cheeks with kisses. Then she locks lips with her lover, kissing slowly, before breaking off to rest with their foreheads together.

The light is gone now, but right now hearing, smell and touch are all that Rey needs. Her hips still undulate gently against Kaydel’s, in time with her breathing. She basks in the afterglow, feeling their mingled slick cooling on and between her thighs.

Kaydel shifts a little on top of her, sleepily murmurs something indistinct.

“Hmm?” Rey kisses Kaydel's right breast, catching a stray droplet of sweat.

Kaydel brushes back the hair that's sticking to her forehead. “I was asking, did we make you a good memory of this place?”

Rey wraps her arms around her, feeling that same wetness on Kaydel’s skin. “A great memory, Kaydel.”

Tonight, entangled with Kaydel among the blankets, sleep comes to her with an ease that it never had on this world. At dawn she wakes to see light spilling into her old home and, for the first time, Rey greets the rising Jakku sun with a thrill for the coming day.


End file.
